Hasard
by Neyane
Summary: Retrouver son corps d'adolescent n'était pas au programme de la journée, mais Shinichi n'est pas contre. Ce dont il se serait bien passé, en revanche, c'est de croiser Gin au même moment.


Salut !

Oui, je reviens avec un autre petit OS avec une idée à la con. Pardon. Promis, j'ai pas oublié mes autres fics ! Bon j'avoue qu'elles n'avancent pas des masses en ce moment par contre.

Bonne lecture quand même ! ^^

* * *

 **Hasard malencontreux**

* * *

Nul doute qu'Ai l'engueulerait copieusement si elle le voyait faire. Le professeur lui ferait sans doute aussi savoir, de façon plus diplomate, qu'il prenait des risques.

Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement, n'est-ce pas ?

Shinichi n'était pas de ces gens qui repéraient le goût de l'alcool, peut importe ce qu'il y avait avec. C'était généralement l'apanage de gens avec un meilleur palais, ou simplement de ceux n'aimant vraiment pas le goût de l'alcool. Et le voilà donc, en rentrant d'un après midi foot avec les DB, à ressentir une chaleur inhabituelle, qu'il attribua d'abord à l'exercice physique qu'il venait de faire. Puis une douleur familière dans la poitrine lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en était rien, et qu'il avait peu de temps pour trouver une cachette avant de reprendre sa taille normale devant tout le monde.

Conan avait donc titubé comme il pouvait, essayant de cacher son malaise, devinant que les gens seraient plus promptes à s'inquiéter de son état sous son apparence d'enfant, et avait enfin réussit à se réfugier dans les toilettes publiques d'un parc suffisamment à l'écart pour que personne n'entende son cri de douleur.

Problème : il n'avait aucuns vêtements à sa taille avec lui. Il lui avait même fallut un bon moment avant de comprendre pourquoi il avait retrouvé sa taille. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'être malade. Pouvait-il revenir à sa taille initiale même en attrapant la maladie mais sans symptôme ? Mais il n'avait rien prit, aucun antidote, et encore moins de Baïkal, pouvant expliquer qu'il ai retrouvé son corps.

Et puis il s'était rappelé. Après leur séance de sport, un vieux voulant leur offrir un rafraîchissement en les ayant vu courir toute la matinée. En partant, il avait cru voir sa compagne l'engueuler. Il avait quitté les DB rapidement après cela. Mais c'était visiblement un cocktail, qu'il avait au départ cru sans alcool, mais dont les ingrédients avaient sans doute dissimulé le goût d'un alcool. Ou bien sa composition avait réussi à reproduire les effets du Baïkal ?

Difficile à savoir, mais vu que la vieille dame avait désigné les DB en train de partir et la boisson offerte par le vieil homme, il était possible qu'elle était alors en train de lui dire que cette boisson ne convenait pas aux enfants. Et il avait quitté les DB avant que l'alcool n'ai pu entrer dans leur système et commencer à manifester ses symptômes, même à petite dose.

Plusieurs possibilités s'offraient à lui. Retourner au parc où ils avaient jouer pour demander au couple la composition de ce que le vieil homme leur avait donné, mais eux aussi étaient sur le départ quand ils étaient partis, et de toute façon il ne pouvait pas y aller nu.

Ou alors il pouvait se débrouiller pour ne pas être vu jusqu'à ce qu''il redevienne Conan. Mais il ne pouvait aller chez le professeur, même en évitant les lieux fréquentés, sans vêtements. Et pour couronner le tout, il ne captait pas alors qu'il était en plein milieu de la ville. Bon au milieu d'un parc certes, mais en ville quand même. Il avait cru entendre parler de soucis de réseaux en ce moment dans ce quartier.

Quelle veine ! Il ne pouvait même pas en profiter pour aller voir Ran, il était sensé revenir ce midi en tant que Conan, elle s'étonnerait de ne pas le voir et de voir Shinichi à la place. Il ne pouvait pas non plus la prévenir de son retard, s'inventer une excuse, prévenir le professeur pour qu'il vienne le chercher avec des vêtements, rien ! Il était bloqué ici. Heureusement, Ai n'était pas avec eux, il n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter à son sujet. Ils seraient sans doute rentrés ensembles si elle était venue de toute façon.

La situation aurait pu s'éterniser facilement. Heureusement, une autre personne avait finit par entrer dans les toilettes et avait laissé dehors les vêtements qu'il venait d'acheter pendant qu'il était aux toilettes. Shinichi se décida à les prendre, laissant de l'argent à la place, et s'était habillé en vitesse dans un recoin du parc pour éviter de recroiser la personne dont il avait volé les vêtements.

Un problème de réglé. En s'éloignant du parc, le réseau revint rapidement. Initialement, lui et Ran devaient accompagner Kogoro chez un client pour lui servir de couverture, mais à peine captait-il à nouveau qu'un message de la lycéenne l'informait que ce n'était plus la peine. Il s'empressa donc de lui dire avec son téléphone de Conan qu'il allait en profiter pour rester chez le professeur Agasa, puis hésita sur la conduite à tenir.

Il avait envie de passer la voir. Il en avait tellement envie. Bien sûr, c'était dangereux. Il ignorait combien de temps il allait garder son corps, et risquait de ne pas pouvoir se cacher facilement au moment de redevenir Conan. Mais cela devrait durer plusieurs heures comme lorsqu'il prenait l'antidote, non ? Après tout, il n'était pas redevenu Shinichi depuis longtemps, et ce n'était sans doute pas tout à fait le même composé que celui qu'Ai utilisait, donc son corps ne devait pas avoir de résistance contre celui-ci, et si c'était du Baïkal, sa résistance avait peut-être diminué.

Il le supposait en tout cas. Cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'il était redevenu Shinichi, et aucun signe de retour ne arrière ne se faisait sentir. Le Baïkal avait un temps d'effet bien inférieur à celui de l'antidote, si c'était ce qui lui avait fait reprendre sa taille et qu'il y avait développé une résistance, il devrait déjà avoir commencé à sentir les symptômes de fin d'effet, voir même il aurait déjà retrouvé son corps.

Il était encore indécis alors qu'il marchait dans les ruelles, prenant un itinéraire qui pouvait autant le mener à l'agence que chez le professeur pour l'instant. Il se rappela des gens lui ayant donné la boisson avant d'être trop loin et fit demi-tour, mais évidemment, ils étaient partis.

Ce n'était pas très grave. Il pourrait les retrouver plus tard. Il était presque sûr que c'étaient des habitués qui revenaient régulièrement dans ce parc, il avait même souvenir les avoir déjà vu avec les DB. Il en savait en principe assez pour les retrouver, mais s'en occuper aujourd'hui et maintenant serait compliqué et dangereux.

Il se retrouvait donc à marcher dans la rue. Ses vêtements passaient pour des fringues de lycéen normal, même si l'homme qui les avait achetées était en réalité un peu plus âgé. Le style passait bien et lui convenait. Il avait une capuche, mais pas de casquette, de lunettes de soleil, d'écharpe, rien pour cacher son visage, aussi avait-il préféré rester tel quel. Une capuche le rendrait plus louche et attirerait d'avantage l'attention.

Il était encore en train d'hésiter à envoyer un message à Ran. Devait-il lui dire qu'il passait ? Proposer de se retrouver dans un endroit où il pourrait facilement s'éclipser ? Lui faire la surprise ? Plus il y réfléchissait, plus les considérations de prudence disparaissaient.

Il repassait près des toilettes où il s'était caché, ce qui excluait d'envoyer ou de recevoir le moindre message pour quelques minutes. Mais il n'était pas pressé. Il faisait beau, et vu qu'ils avaient initialement quelque chose de prévu, même si Ran n'était pas à la maison, elle ne devait pas être bien loin. La retrouver ne devrait pas poser de soucis.

Il y avait pas mal de monde dans la rue, mais ce n'était pas bondé, loin de là. Personne ne faisait particulièrement attention à lui, et il était trop plongé dans ses réflexions et ses projets pour l'après midi pour prêter beaucoup d'attentions aux alentours et aux gens qu'il croisait. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise un regard gris glacé bien connu.

Shinichi se raidit. Son regard était passé trop vite, mais en périphérie de sa vision, il pouvait toujours le voir.

Gin. Gin était en train de marcher sur le même trottoir que lui, arrivant dans l'autre sens. Aucun magasin ouvert entre eux deux, aucune impasse, aucun passage piéton. Il ne pouvait pas éviter de le croiser sans que cela paraisse étrange. L'homme en noir ne faisait pas spécialement attention aux gens aux alentours, mais il était attentif et intelligent, il trouverait louche que Shinichi mette sa capuche au moment de le croiser. Y avait-il seulement d'autres personnes avec lui ? Vodka ? L'avait-il déjà repéré ?

Malgré lui, il commençait à suer à grosses gouttes, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce n'était pas le signe avant coureur qu'il allait redevenir Conan. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Aller mal pourrait attirer son attention,, tout comme des signes de stress.

Le temps semblait passer au ralenti à mesure que le rythme cardiaque du détective s'accélérait et que l'adrénaline l'envahissait. Que faire ? Mimer d'essayer d'envoyer un message et d'essayer d'avoir du réseau pour se détourner ? Courir ? Non, c'était trop dangereux aussi, cela attirerait l'attention. Est-ce que Gin revenait d'une opération ? Y avait-il des agents autour de lui pouvant révéler s'il se comportait bizarrement ? Son regard fusa brièvement sur les hauteurs des bâtiments aux alentours, mais s'il s'agissait de simples guetteurs et pas de snipers, il serait difficile de les repérer, surtout sans savoir la zone qu'ils surveillaient.

Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire. Il avait d'instinct ralenti le pas, s'invectivant en se disant que Gin l'avait peut-être remarqué, n'osant pas accélérer pour passer plus vite à côté de lui. Sa vision périphérique lui donnait l'impression que l'assassin l'observait, mais il ne pouvait en être sûr sans le regarder directement, mais n'osait pas le faire de peur de se faire remarquer.

Son corps était crispé, mais la situation l'avait tellement prise au dépourvu qu'il était incapable de décider quoi faire. Il décida de tout donner dans les talents de comédien qu'il tenait de sa mère pour essayer de reprendre la démarche qu'il avait avant de croiser l'assassin, paraissant dans ses pensées tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil.

Les deux se croisèrent, chasseur et proie, et une fois la menace passée depuis quelques pas, Shinichi ne put retenir un léger soupir de soulagement, et détendit des épaules qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir gardé si tendues.

Bon sang, ce n'était pas passé loin. Gin l'avait-il remarqué ? Il n'avait pas eu l'air de faire plus que lui accorder un coup d'œil. Shinichi l'observa discrètement grâce aux reflets des vitres de l'autre côté de la rue et fut rassuré de voir qu'il continuait son chemin.

Ok. Passer voir Ran après cela n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, même si elle n'habitait pas dans ce quartier. Devait-il le suivre ? Non, il ne pouvait pas, pas dans son état. C'était bien trop dangereux. Il avait déjà eu de la chance.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui, et se sentit soudain observé par un regard assassin. Il se retint de se retourner et observa à nouveau le reflet de la vitre.

C'était bien Gin, rejoint par Vodka. Il s'était retourné, et il le fixait avec un regard froid et calculateur.

Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir Ran, ni le professeur. S'il n'y avait pas de sniper, ils ne tenteraient sans doute rien en pleine rue, se contentant de le suivre, mais c'était dangereux. Le détective lycéen tourna dans la première intersection venue sans même s'assurer que ce n'était pas une impasse et se mit à courir. Il n'avait vu aucun guetteur en particulier, maintenant qu'il arrivait à nouveau à penser, il voyait comment était fait le quartier. Il pouvait appeler de l'aide, peut-être même tourner cela à son avantage.

Tout n'était peut-être pas encore perdu. Il avait également ses gadgets de Conan sur lui. Sinon, hé bien, mieux valait être tué à l'abri des regards que d'impliquer des innocents.

* * *

Cette mission ennuyante était enfin terminée. Cela faisait un moment que l'Organisation réalisait des opérations dans ce quartier, les obligeant même à utiliser un brouilleur d'ondes téléphoniques. Comme ce genre de dispositif était illégal et pourrait attirer l'attention de la police, ce qui pourrait rapidement s'avérer gênant étant donné que leur mission prenait du temps, ils avaient du se montrer très prudent dans son usage, pour faire passer cela pour un dysfonctionnement du réseau.

Heureusement, c'était enfin terminé. Cela arrangeait Gin. Les précautions à prendre étaient trop grandes et cela prenait trop de temps et d'énergie à l'Organisation. Et malgré tout, cela restait peu prudent à ses yeux, aval du boss ou non.

Par prudence, le tueur avait garé son véhicule plus loin. Avec toutes les histoires de rats dans l'Organisation, de renard à leur suite, et le FBI qui était encore au Japon et pouvait les repérer sur ce type de mission de longue durée au même endroit, il préférait prendre ses précautions, et ainsi vérifier le dispositif de surveillance de l'Organisation. Ce n'était pas pratique pour partir rapidement, mais il n'était pas pressé, et en cas d'urgence, il avait d'autres moyens pour quitter rapidement les lieux.

Il n'y avait plus grand chose à craindre maintenant, même si le FBI venait à débarquer. Aussi, pour une fois, il ne dévisageait pas toutes les personnes croisant sa route à la recherche d'un potentiel agent du FBI. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être sur ses gardes, comme toujours, mais ses pensées vaquaient d'avantage vers ses missions suivantes.

Il tiqua tout de même devant un visage dans la foule. Ce n'était pas sa réaction en le voyait qui attira son attention. Nombre de gens étaient impressionnés dès qu'ils prenaient le temps de bien les regarder au lieu de marcher dans leur bulle. Certains étaient facilement impressionnés dès qu'il les regardait dans les yeux. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de le faire avec le lycéen qu'il venait de croiser tant ce dernier avait rapidement esquivé son regard.

Il y avait quelque chose avec ce gamin. Un air de déjà-vu, peut-être ? Il avait l'air de transpirer. Malade, peut-être. Il présentait néanmoins de clairs signes de peur. Avait-il une bonne raison de craindre le tueur ? Bien sûr, il y avait de nombreuses bonnes raisons de le craindre, mais si c'était parce qu'il connaissait son rôle au sein de l'Organisation, c'était problématique.

Mais sa tête ne lui disait rien de clair. Peut-être un visage vu dans les médias. Si ça avait été une cible à éliminer, il s'en souviendrait. Il était peut-être facilement impressionnable. Sa frayeur se calma, et toujours sans le regarder, il passa à côté de Gin.

Bah. Il avait pu être effrayé par plein de choses. Une mauvaise conscience peut-être vis à vis de ses parents. Gin n'en avait cure et ne voyait pas de raison d'y accorder plus d'attention que ça. Il n'était pas pressé, mais n'avait pas de raison de traîner. Il fut cependant surpris de voir son acolyte le rejoindre aussitôt, profitant de la faible circulation malgré l'absence de passage piéton. Il était parti un peu avant lui et lui avait également demandé d'ouvrir l'œil, par principe, raison pour laquelle Vodka avait préféré prendre l'autre trottoir pour compléter son partenaire. Qu'il le rejoigne avant d'être arrivé à la voiture était inhabituel, et trahissait qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire qui ne pouvait l'attendre.

-Aniki, ce gosse, fit Vodka en essayant de ne pas parler trop fort.

-Quel gosse ? Demanda le tueur, ayant déjà oublié le lycéen qu'il venait de croiser et qu'il avait dévisagé.

-Celui que tu viens de passer. On dirait Shinichi Kudou.

Le nom disait vaguement quelque chose au tueur, qui se retourna vaguement pour observer le gamin partir. Il n'avait pas spécialement changé de démarche. Il montrait moins de signes de stress pour ce qu'il pouvait en dire de dos, mais sans plus. Mais son nom titillait quelque chose dans sa mémoire.

-Tu m'as déjà parlé de lui, non ?

-Oui, pendant une des opérations de Vermouth qu'on devait surveiller. C'est un gamin détective que tu avais tué à Tropical Land. Il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Comme le gamin de ce jour là.

-Celui qui était déguisé ? Se rappela soudain l'assassin.

Son regard s'intensifia. Si c'était vraiment une personne qu'il était sensé avoir tué, c'était différent. Et cela pouvait expliquer sa réaction en le voyant. Il lui sembla voir le gamin tressaillir, mais il ne se retourna pas. En revanche, les signes de tension étaient revenu, son regard de prédateur les voyait clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il tourna dans une petite ruelle, et un regard sur les vitres d'en face lui permit de confirmer qu'il avait commencé à courir.

Un long sourire inquiétant étira les lèvres du tueur alors qu'il se lançait en marche rapide à sa suite.

-Prévient les autres Vodka, on a une souris à attraper.

* * *

 **Oui, c'est un cliffhanger. La fic s'arrête bien là. Pardon. Pour la suite, faites marcher votre imagination!**

 **Écrit et posté le 03-02-2019**


End file.
